It is found that the two legs of the prior art fixing device for wheel covers cannot be adjusted in distance (see FIGS. 7 and 8) and the number of bolts and the distance therebetween of different wheel disks are not the same so that a number of fixing devices are required to prepare for adapting various wheel covers. The fixing device shown in FIG. 7 is designed for use with the front wheel while the fixing device shown in FIG. 8 with the rear wheel. Further, the large bolts must be withdrawn in order to mount the fixing device on the wheel disk thereby seriously endangering the safety of the vehicle. Moreover, the wheel cover is liable to be loosened when subjected to vibration produced in the travelling of the vehicle.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fixing device for a wheel cover which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.